


Ice Skating Fun

by curiousscientistkae



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Family Fluff, Fankids - Freeform, Fluff, Ice Skating, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Last of the lancaster rwbabies. Jaune, Ruby, and Garnet go ice skating
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 11





	Ice Skating Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what to do with this one, I just wanted to get something out for Garnet. So, enjoy it for what it's worth. Mention of some other rwbabies in this

“You need any help there, kiddo?” Jaune asks his son. The dark, red headed boy currently sits on a bench, attempting to figure out which way the laces of his skates go.

“Dad, I’m twelve!” Garnet quickly replies, refusing to move his dark blue eyes from his work. “I can do it.”

“Just making sure you can get them on tight enough. No need for one to somehow come off.” Jaune turns his sights from Garnet and onto Ruby. The huntress is wobbling to her feet, trying to find her center of gravity. Part of the older blond wants to watch his wife try to keep her balance, chuckling that he can best her at it, but his other half wins. Without any breaks in his steps, the walks over on his own skates to Ruby. 

“Thank you,” Ruby says as her husband steadies her out. “I honestly thought that I was going to fall flat on my face for a moment.”

“Save that for the ice,” Jaune jokes. This earns him a swift punch to the arm.  _ Worth it,  _ he thinks as he rubs the sore spot. In the brief period of time the two are together, their son seems to have worked out tightening his skates and has staggered his way to his mother and father. 

“Ready! Let’s go!” Garnet states. He starts to lead the way, eager to get on the ice. The young boy has been on the ice a few times in his life, though the last one was a number of years ago. Jaune wonders if his son and wife will be like newborn deer, trying to get used to their legs on the ice. 

“Settle down, hotshot,” Ruby calls out to Garnet, not wanting him to trip. They exit the building right next to the rink and slowly make their way to the ice. Already, a number of people are skating or falling. 

“Li said I would never be able to beat her at skating! I want to prove her wrong that I can  _ so  _ skate!” Garnet replies, not even looking back at his mother. 

Both Ruby and Jaune roll their eyes. Lian, better known as Li, is their niece, nearly exactly a year younger than Garnet. For as long as anyone can recall, the two cousins have had a rivalry. None of Yang’s other daughters fight with Ruby’s and Jaune’s kids as much as Li and Garnet do. Hell, Garnet gets along fine with Li’s twin and two younger sisters and Li is fine with Clover and Azure. It is a mystery why the two always fight to be better than the other but truth be told, at the end of the day the two cousins do honestly love and look out for each other. 

“He does know she has a tail to help keep her balanced right? She’s part  _ cat.”  _ Ruby states.

“More of a reason for him to try and prove her wrong, I guess,” Jaune replies. 

They soon reach the ice. Jaune opens the door for his wife and son, wanting to stay behind to catch them if either falls. Garnet steps out first, showing no signs of hesitancy. His need to prove his cousin wrong quickly backfires in his face. Within the first few steps, his legs come out from under him and he begins to slide on his butt. 

“I’m good!” he shouts as he slips away from his parents. 

Ruby is a little more careful. She uses the wall to get her footing. This is not the first time she has been on ice. It just has been a while. Jaune, on the other hand, does not need it and easily stakes right next to his wife. Both keep an eye on their son, watching him get better and better at not falling flat on his face. 

“I still can’t believe you are not tripping or wobbling at all,” Ruby states. She removes her hands from the wall, though, stays close to it. “You and you’re sisters really went ice skating all the time?”

Jaune gives a small shrug. “Not  _ all  _ the time but yeah. I learn from a couple of my oldest sisters. If you are feeling up to it,” Jaune sticks out his hand, “want to skate with me, my rose?”

“Why of course, my knight.” Ruby takes up his offer and is led onto the center of the ice. Only a handful of other couples dare venture out this far away from the wall. Together, they only keep one hand each locked together. Jaune might be the better skater of the family but there is no way he can do anything to fancy. 

“I think I finally got it!” Garnet suddenly shouts. Both his parents look over to see him making his way over to them. There is still a wobble in his movement. He manages to stop short of his mother and father. “Li can’t laugh at me now for falling!”

“Don’t get to cocky, Gar,” Ruby says. Even if this is directed at his cousin, Ruby knows how competitive things can get from her time growing up with Yang. “You have to keep this up for a while.”

“I got this no problem!” Garnet puffs out his chest. “I have not fallen for at least fi-” he cannot get his words out before a tiny chip in the ice sends him onto his back. He pretty much starfishes away a couple feet, shouting once again that he is fine. Both Jaune and Ruby skate over to him and help their son back onto his feet. 

“I’m never gonna bet Li, will I?” Garnet sighs as he steadies himself out. 

Jaune dusts his son off. “You will get the hang of it eventually. Hey, maybe next time Saphron comes to visit she can help you. She is pretty decent at the stuff. Maybe even Adrian can help.”

Garnet’s blue eyes light up with the thought of spending time with his aunt and older cousin. 

Ruby opens her mouth to say something, wanting to encourage her son more, but when she moves forward, her own legs turn against her. Just like Garnet before her, she falls onto her back, staring up at the bright blue sky. 

“You okay, Mom?” Garnet asks, hovering over her. 

“I’m good, sweetie,” Ruby groans. 

“Well, I see where Gar gets it from,” Jaune replies. He helps his wife onto her feet. “How about we go back to the wall for a bit. You too, Garnet. Get your footing before going off again.”

“I like the sound of that,” Ruby says.


End file.
